William Krosby
Pines, Newhaven, Kings |function=MOTC, Author, Businessman |motc = yes |motc-term = 1) 2011 Provisional 2) 2011 Second |motc-election = 2) Special Federal Elections, 2011 |motc-electionoutcome = 2) 16.7% (shared second place) |motc-realisations = 2011 State Reform (2011) Fed. Law: Settlement Act (2011) Fed. Law: National Congressperson Order Act (2011) Fed. Law: Social Security Act (2011) }} William Krosby (Newhaven, 26 September 1979 - 31 December 2016) was a Lovian politician, businessman, and author. He was a member and chairman of the Social Liberal Party, and after its demise, has joined the Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist), though he became inactive in politics shortly after. He had been the Minister of Education and Speaker of the Congress in the past. He committed suicide on December 31, 2016. Biography William Krosby was born in Newhaven on 26 September 1979 to Swedish-born parents. He attended Nobel University (now Blackburn University) after graduating from high school. After receiving Bachelor degrees in Literature and Journalism, he went on to write and publish works and books for money. In 1998, Krosby created a bookstore, Krosses Books, which is currently located in Newhaven. His interest in politics began shortly after, and in 2007, he joined the Lovian Democratic Party. In 2008, Krosby became the chairman of Pines. He was openly homosexual. In 2010, Krosby was named the Party leader of the Lovian Democratic Party. After the collapse of the Congress in 2011, Krosby became the first congressman from the LDP since 2007. He led the party to merger with the Liberal Union, creating the Liberal Democratic Party, of which he is the chairman. Krosby was elected again 2011 Special Federal elections as the LDP party leader and MOTC. After narrowly being elected Governor of Kings in the 2011 State elections and pulling off an upset over former governor Yuri Medvedev, he became an advisor to UNLOR in the Lovian Civil War. Krosby ran successfully in the 2012 Federal elections, although his party lost six seats. He again became the Speaker of the Congress. In the 2012 State elections, he was narrowly re-elected over CCPL candidate Jhon Lewis, showing a major change in the politics of Kings. After re-election, Krosby's party, the LDP, merged with the Liberal Arts Party and Lovian Alliance to form the Social Liberal Party. Krosby made the transition together with his party members and became the chairman of the new party. The SLP lost two seats in the 2013 federal elections, and Krosby switched from being the Speaker of the Congress to the Minister of Education. Krosby decided to take a year-long break from politics in 2014, but returned to politics in 2015, returning to leadership of the SLP and running in the 2015 federal elections. After being elected, he strongly supported the candidacy of far-left politician Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky as Prime Minister, and when questioned, admitted his views had drifted leftward over the past year. After the government, which excluded conservative and classical liberal parties, was passed, he became Minister of Education once more. He began writing proposals to nationalize the health systems in Lovia and repeal the voucher system, but they have not yet been passed. After AMWM's resignation as Prime Minister, he remained on the post, but called for an extraordinary conference of the SLP, at which he declared that his views that changed to being 'market socialist', and noting the wide gap and disagreement internally over SLP's policies, recommended dissolution. This was approved by the rest of the party, which dissolved on June 6. He shortly thereafter joined the Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) along with one of his colleagues, Elisabeth Toutel. This change was viewed with surprise by the many other politicians in the country. After the failure of his voucher repeal bill, he resigned as Education minister. Krosby killed himself on December 31, 2016. His body was found two days later. He left no note. Business In 1998, Krosby created a bookstore named Krosses Books, located in Malipa, Newhaven. It is a major distributor of Krosby's own books and works, and is one of the few bookstores located in Newhaven. In 2013, Krosses Books opened a second store in Cornwall. In 2015, Krosby announced that he would give the company to its workers, and remain only as an advisor, to focus on his political and writing careers. Category:Dead person Category:LDP Category:SLP Category:Politician Category:Writer Category:Businessperson Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:2012 Member of the Congress Category:Atheist Category:Homosexual person Category:Governor of Kings Category:2013 Member of the Congress Category:Minister Category:2015 Member of the Congress